A Knight's Tales
by Demonwolf002
Summary: A collection of one shots focused on Jaune, and the different situations he finds himself in. Will be updated periodically as the muse hits.
1. The Foolish Knight

Jaune wasn't sure how long it had been after the fight in Haven. What he did know was he needed to get away, clear his head. Qrow had confronted him about losing his cool, about letting his anger get the better of him, and Qrow was right. Though he didn't really care, it could've cost him his own life if… Cinder hadn't decided to toy with him, but what he did care about was how it almost cost him to lose someone else dear to him. Ruby and even Weiss both had tried to convince him otherwise, but Qrow was right at least in some way.

So here he found himself walking through Mistral alone trying to clear his head. He stopped to take a look around. He'd been following the different canals that ran throughout Mistral to carry water. He hadn't really been sure of where he was going or where he even wanted to go either. Though he could tell by looking around he had managed to make it to the more seedier part of the city, given what Qrow had told them about it. He walked over to the canal and knelt down by the water, it looked terrible compared to the higher up parts of the city. It seemed the higher parts of Mistral really were just built on top of the old, the lower city itself left to be forgotten.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a group of kids messing with something close to the water. As he stood up to see them better he could see the thing they were messing with wasn't a thing but someone.

He ran over to the group yelling. "Hey leave them alone!"

As he got closer the small group of kids scattered darting this way and that, but he was frozen in place. Giving chase the furthest thing from his mind, because he couldn't believe his own eyes. Cinder Fall just laying there! How was it even possible? He knew she had went down below the fountain inside Haven, maybe it somehow connected to the other canals that ran throughout Mistral? Though it honestly didn't really matter to him.

He knelt down to check over her more closely, and she looked terrible to say the least. Her skin was even paler then when they had fought, if that was even possible. Her clothes had seen better days, torn and tattered in quite a few places. She was even missing an arm? Whatever the case with that was he could see she was still breathing, though it was slow and raspy. Yang hadn't said much about what had happened down below the fountain after she came back up. Only that Raven and Cinder were both gone with the door to the relic standing open. Though looking at Cinder lying here, he didn't think it'd be to far off to say she had lost whatever fight had ensued.

He sighed. "What would you do here right at this moment Pyrrha? What would any of you really do here?" He mumbled the questions to himself as he knelt there. He was certain Qrow and Ozpin would take the chance given to them to rid themselves of a powerful enemy, but Pyrrha, Ruby, or even the rest of their friends. Would they willingly take Cinders life with her in this state?

He stood, pulling out his sword, it would be all to easy. Pyrrha's death would be avenged and they'd have one less enemy to deal with. Yet here he stood, his grip on the hilt of the blade tightened. Was he truly as weak and powerless as she had claimed he was?

His grip of the hilt grew even tighter, no. He'd prove that he wasn't right here and now. He turned the blade the tip pointing down right at her heart or if she had one where it should've been. He stood there frozen once more, the scene looking for all the world like something out of one of the books his sisters had once read to him. A few people had passed them by at this point not one of them stopping to say or do anything to him. He wasn't sure if it was because they didn't care or just didn't want to get involved, either way he was glad. He could feel his hand starting to ache from how hard he was holding the hilt of his sword, but once more his grip tightened as he brought the blade slowly closer to her chest. He was only a few inches away now, just one quick motion and he could have what it was he wanted. As he stood there though steeling himself one final time Cinder coughed, and he felt his whole body tense. She opened her eye, she saw him standing over her holding his blade above her and smiled. She of all people smiled at this moment. He wanted her to say something, anything, to taunt him, to make light of him, to give him just one more reason why he was doing the right thing at this moment. Nothing came though as her head fell to the side, once more unconscious.

He let out a long breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, he tilted his head back looking up.

"Maybe I am weak, maybe I am powerless right now, but this... it's not who I was... And it's still not who I am is it?"

With the uttered question keft unanswered he sheathed his sword. Kneeling down he took her in his arms and lifted her up, carefully, gently. It was probably more than someone like her had deserved, but even with that thought he started walking. He remembered seeing an old worn sign for a small clinic further back the way he came. As he walked he realized how light she was, almost like she weighed nothing at all. He looked at her face resting against his chest, in another life she would've been another girl he probably would've tried and failed to hit on. He laughed slightly.

"I'm honestly not sure what it is I truly want from you at this point. Whether it's just some shot at bringing Pyrrha back, to avenge her death by killing you, or to just prove you wrong about me or the world... I don't know." He sighed, smiling. "I can say this though, you've taught me at least two things. The first, is I'm not strong enough, not yet anyways, to achieve whatever it is that I do want. The second, is unlike you I won't take some shortcut to achieving it. Even if it means making sure you get to a doctor to live. Even if it means I'm making a horrible mistake. I'll take that chance, if it means I can take you down at your best with my own strength... and who knows maybe by then I'll have grown enough to even change your mind."

After walking for awhile longer in silence listening to Cinders slow breathing he stopped. Looking at the door to the old clinic, it had definitely seen better days at some point in the past. He knocked at the door all the same. It was an old faunus a deer by the looks of his horns who opened the door.

Upon seeing Cinder the doctor stood to the side motioning with his hand, "Come in, come in, quick get her inside and away from this cold and grime out here."

Jaune walked by him entering the clinic.

After closing the door the doctor spoke up once more, "Lay her down on one of the beds back there if you would."

Jaune walked to the back of the single room clinic and laid Cinder down on one of the few beds in the place. The doctor walked up to the other side of the bed carrying a small bag in his hands and pushing a stool with his foot and sat down.

"By just taking a quick look at her I can see she's been through one hell of a fight. Looking at the color of her skin and hearing her breathing she also seems to have a fever. I don't have a way of reliably checking it, but I'd suspect her aura is dangerously low as well. That's not even getting into these... by the looks of them I'm guessing older wounds on her face and arm."

_Older_? Jaune thought to ask about it but shook his head. "Can you help her?"

"Sure I can take care of her and help with the fever, and any wounds she might have currently. A decent amount of rest should help with her aura, but I can't help with that arm or her face... I also can't really even guarantee you she'll make it if I do. This isn't really the best place to bring someone for injuries like this if I'm honest with you. Were you and her close?"

"No."

"And yet here you are bringing her in here, not many would do even that much here in the lower parts of Mistral."

Jaune just stood there quietly staring at Cinder laying there.

"Unfortunately I can't say to much about being all that decent myself either. I won't do anything for her, or keep her here without getting paid up front, and no, I don't do charity work any more either."

Jaune pulled out a lien card, "Will this cover it?"

Taking the lien card the old faunus got up and walked over to the counter closer to the front of the clinic to check the card and the amount on it. Traveling to Mistral Ruby, Nora, Ren, and he had done quite a few different jobs for people here and there, and even after the modifications to his weapon they still had some lien leftover so he hoped it would suffice. It was supposed to have been money shared between them, but he figured he could make something up about how he lost it.

The old faunus spoke up from behind the counter, "This'll be more than enough."

With that Jaune turned and started walking towards the door.

"You not staying to see how things work out for her?"

"No."

"Well do you want to leave a name for her? So she'll know who it was she has to thank for trying to save her life."

"She wouldn't care to remember it, so no."

"Well what about a message at least?"

Jaune sighed his hand resting on the door handle, "Tell her…" He took a moment to pick his words. "Tell her a foolish knight said not to die until he was strong enough to take her down himself." With that he walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's note:**

One of the first ever RWBY stories I wrote. This was also my first ever WPW prompt in the r/rwby Writing Prompt Wednesday thread. Jaune is always an enjoyable character to play with, lot of options for where you can take him I feel.

**The prompt used for this piece:**

"She's right in front of you ,Jaune. Take the vengeance you so desperately desire."


	2. A Knights Unfunny Destiny

Jaune stood there open mouthed as he saw her stagger back. Her sword falling from her hand, turning to embers and being carried away by the wind before it could hit the ground. He was hesitant to believe the scene in front of him was real. That it must have been a trick of Emeralds, but he knew where she was and what had happened. Yet still he stood Crocea Mors at the ready watching as she fell, and when her back finally hit the ground he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His doubt fading away as he saw pieces of her own body doing much the same.

He sheathed Crocea Mors looking to the main part of the castle, whatever they had done it must've worked. Because here laid Cinder Fall dying much like the monsters they were so used to fighting. A past memory came flying back to him, of a time when he'd called her as such himself. Even now through everything he'd learned and seen he couldn't help but feel it was a little fitting.

Cinder breathed out. "How does it feel—" She took in a sharp breath, "How does it feel to have your chance once again taken from you? To know that destiny must really hate you?"

Jaune ignored her turning his attention behind him to check on Nora and Ren, the latter helping the former to his feet. They were both a little shaky on their feet and he knew they'd all seen better days, but otherwise they would be okay at least for now. With that worry currently satisfied he turned his attention back to Cinder, she had her head tilted up as best she could looking at him. He sighed and started walking towards her, as he did he saw her smile ever so slightly as she laid her head back down.

As he reached her side he looked down at her blue eyes meeting amber and they stood there just staring at one another for what must've been only a short time but felt like ages to him. He knelt down beside, her a risky thing to do even now he knew, but from the look in her eye he knew he'd be fine.

"Ya know there was a time when you would've gotten to me even with a terrible line like that. I'd have come over killed you and been done with it."

She sighed. "So instead your plan is to talk a dying woman to death."

Jaune laughed in spite of himself. "Let me ask you... was it worth it? Everything you did just to end up dying like this?"

"More like disintegrating."

Jaune chuckled inwardly as he turned to see Nora helping Ren hobble over to the railing closer to them.

Cinder let out a shaky breath. "I like that ones plan better, being snarked at sounds much better than being talked to till I die."

Nora finished helping Ren sit against the railing and turned to look back at Cinder laying there. "Ya know this one has a name, and it's—"

"Nora Valkyrie, I know."

Nora's eyes widened as she looked at Jaune and then back at Cinder.

"Don't look so surprised, for how long you've all been thorns in my side it's only natural I'd learn your names."

Jaune laughed again. "I think the fact you know isn't what surprised her, it's that you bothered to remember them in the first place."

Cinder looked back at Jaune and smiled. " Call it me being sentimental then towards some rather annoying flies."

Now Nora was the one who started laughing. "Ya know I'll agree with her for once, sitting here snarking back and forth would be more fun than just talking with her till she finally kicks it. Well if she could kick it, rather hard to do for someone who's missing a portion of both their legs now."

Cinder sighed. "I take it back."

Jaune shook his head. He honestly wasn't sure what to make of the situation they all found themselves in right now. Instead of lingering on it he decided to ask his question once more.

"Was it worth it?"

"This again?"

"Was it worth dying in this terrible place, alone, and knowing no one will remember you?"

"Doesn't look like I'm alone to me."

"You're not surrounded by friends."

She looked up at him, staring at him for a time and then smiled once more. "Fair enough, but I can think of a few people who won't forget me any time soon."

He closed his eyes sighing. "Fair enough."

The smile still on her face she continued on. "Ever trying to play the foolish valiant knight it seems. It's cute you trying to redeem me in some way before I die. Makes me wish I could die quicker, but it's cute that you care so much."

Jaune smiled back at her. "Can't blame a guy for trying I suppose."

Cinder winced as she let out a ragged breath. She wasn't really sure why she was curious a part of her was certain she didn't even really care, but she also knew that as much as she had joked about it dying in silence didn't seem as enjoyable as she'd made it out to be. So she asked. "Why?"

Jaune gave her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes. "Why care so much? First you save me all that time ago back in mistral and now here you sit trying once more. Why?"

Understanding her question now Jaune nodded. "To be honest I'm not really sure. I guess I wanted to believe that there was still something of a heart left in you somewhere."

"Sorry to disappoint."

As silence started to fall over them all Cinder turned her head to look out through the railing to see the moon rising. As she watched it she remembered something he had said earlier about this place.

"There are much worse views one could have before they die."

Jaune looked at her, the comment bringing him out of whatever thought he had trapped himself in. As he followed her gaze he saw the moon rising too, the light playing off of the red mist that seemed to always blanket this land. He had to admit while it did look eerie it did also have a certain beauty to it as well. Nora and Ren had also turned to take in the sight themselves as well. Jaune looked back down at Cinder who was trying to look through the small openings in the railing. Without another thought he slid his hands underneath what was left of her still disintegrating body and lifted her up.

Cinder turned quickly back when she felt him move her, instinct kicking in she was ready to strike him with what was left of her arm, but she stopped herself. Realizing what he was doing her mind ran back to that same question she had asked earlier. She knew there was little point in asking again, his answer wouldn't have changed at this point. So instead she looked out over the view and closed her eye. Thinking back the image that came to mind was that of a young girl dreaming of being the queen or princess carried away in her loyal and valiant knights arms. She smiled once more as she opened her eye on a view she had come to love.

"You know Jaune I've come to learn destiny has a truly terrible sense of humor."

He smiled. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This one comes from WPW prompt #124 _RNJR comforts a dying Cinder Fall._

So looking back not quite sure if this one hits as much as the first prompt in this collection. I like it, but I feel it maybe repeats to much of the previous prompt attempt wise and doesn't do enough different from it to really stand out. Which leads me nicely into answering some of the reviews. Certainly that first prompt could make for a good opening for a longer form story, but for me I'm just not certain I could carry it and keep it fresh without meandering, repeating myself, or reusing old ideas. Which is why I personally like staying to these one shots I feel it saves me from my potential short comings. But who knows maybe one day you'll see me attempt it, until then I hope you enjoy, and if you feel up to it let me know what you think.

(Forgot to save the edits and the authors note to this one before uploading originally. So re-upload on this one, sorry about that.)


	3. The Late Knight

Jaune fumbled for his scroll there were only a few people around who'd have his number, and all of them should know now was not a good time. So he was sure something had to be wrong though he desperately hoped he wasn't right. He finally pulled it out from his back pocket and looked at the screen to see that Weiss was the one calling him. With even more worry creeping into the back of his mind he answered.

Weiss came through. "Jaune?"

She sounded okay, or at least it didn't sound like anything bad had happened by the sound of her voice, so maybe he was being overly paranoid.

"Weiss I'm here is everything okay?"

"Jaune I need you to get to my location as fast as you can, you're the only one who can help me right now."

Jaune could hear the emotion in her voice now, something she was usually never quick to show, and now all his worry from before came rushing back.

"Weiss what's wrong what—"

"I can't right now Jaune you just have to get here, and hurry I need you."

At that she hung up. Jaune looked up from his scroll and over at Ren and Nora still fighting, and holding their own quite well. He was sure they'd be okay long enough for him to go and help Weiss then come back, but before he could turn to take off Qrow landed beside him.

"What's wrong kid?"

Jaune looked over at the old hunter, with him here he felt at least a little reassured that Ren and Nora would be okay till he got back.

"Weiss just called, something's wrong. She said she needed my help."

Qrow turned to look back in the direction that Weiss, Ruby, and the rest of her team were fighting. Jaune could tell what was going through his mind, it was most certainly the same thing he was thinking too.

He turned back to jaune and nodded. "Go, we'll be fine here."

Jaune nodded, set his scroll to track Weiss's own scrolls signal and took off running as fast as he could. As he ran he eventually came across Ruby, Blake, and Yang. They seemed to be fine and were even fighting alongside other Atlesian hunters, but Weiss's signal wasn't here it was still further out so he couldn't stop.

"Jaune what's—" Ruby had seen him and tried to call out, but had been forced to defend against another grimm before she could finish.

Jaune wanted to stop and let her know what was going on, to help even, but Weiss had told him to hurry. He also wasn't sure if he even had the time to stop and say anything, and if he did and something happened, he knew he'd never forgive himself. So he kept running, passing by even more fights. Some who looked to be doing okay, and others who could've used help, his help even. He could only hope they'd survive long enough for him to get back, or for that help to come from someone else. More lives lost that would be on his shoulders he knew but... He shook his head pushing the thought from his mind, and increased his pace pushing himself even harder.

"I have to get there."

* * *

Weiss looked down at her older sister her head laying in her lap and her breathing becoming more and more laboured. She felt lost, there was no way this was even possible, she always felt so certain that Winter was invincible, yet here she was. While she sat there lost in thought Winter reached up with a shaky hand, and wiped the tear away from one of her cheeks.

"Schnees aren't supposed to show emotion in public. Remember little sister?"

Weiss gently placed her own hand over her sisters and looked down to see her smiling at her. Winter was smiling at her, even now. Another tear fell.

"I called Jaune he's own his way. He'll get here and help you, and you'll be good as new. So just hold on okay."

"Weiss—"

"I'll hear none of it Winter, not now not…" more tears fell, "not when I still need you, so you'll be fine."

Winter let out a laboured sigh and shuddered, prompting Weiss to pull off her bolero and drape it over her to try and keep her warm.

"My little sister is still just as selfish as she's always been it seems."

Weiss managed to smile through the tears, "Yep."

"You're wrong though Weiss."

"About?"

"You haven't needed me for a long time. All the peo…" she let out another laboured breath, "All the friends you've made, and everything you've managed to do with them. No, you haven't needed me at all."

Winter looked up at her those blue eyes meeting her own, and an even wider smile than before on her face.

"Weiss, I'm so proud of you."

Weiss smiled as another tear fell, "Now you most certainly have to hold on, you have to stay strong and get better. So you can tell me this again in front of everyone after this is all done and over."

Winter lifted her hand up once more and gently flicked Weiss on the forehead. "You boob I don't remember giving you permission to boss me around."

Weiss laughed. "Well you'll have to get back at me when you get better won't you."

Even though her breathing was laboured Winter managed to let out a small chuckle as well.

"Weiss."

"Yes Winter?"

"I…"

* * *

Jaune hadn't quite reached their position yet, but he stopped when he heard the scream. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, but at this point hope was something he was running to low on. Though he was certain of one thing, no matter what, that scream would haunt him for quite some time. He started running again, this time even faster than before. He could feel his lungs burning at this point from the cold air and his legs aching from the fighting and running this fast for such a distance, but he didn't care. He had to get there, had to hope with what little hope he had left that he wasn't to late, the he could still help.

When he saw them he slowed down a little, they were tucked underneath the overhang of a building to keep the snow off of them. Jaune felt his stomach drop as he got closer, and could see and hear them even better. Weiss was calling her older sisters name as she shook her, telling her she had to hang on, that he would be here. As he got closer still Weiss looked up having heard the clinking of his armor and the crunch of the snow under his shows.

"Jaune!" She called out. "Thank goodness there's still a chance you can still save her."

Hearing the hope and the pleading in her voice was bad enough, but now Jaune was close enough to see her face. How red and puffy it was from all the crying she had done, how she was still crying even now, but worst of all was seeing that spark of hope in her eyes that he could save her sister. Even though in the back of his mind he was sure he'd arrived to late. He looked down at Weiss, he couldn't just tell her that though. He had to at least try, and maybe even hope that she was right, that he wasn't to late after all. So he knelt down across from Weiss, held his hands over her older sister, and focused after a second his hands started to glow and he then focused his semblance and aura.

After a few minutes though he stopped the glow from his hands fading away.

Weiss looked up at him. "Why are you stopping? I know I saw her chest move you can bring her back you can save her! So don't stop now!"

Jaune shook his head. "Weiss I—"

Jaune hadn't even seen her hand move, but he most certainly felt the sting of it.

"Don't tell me you can't! You have to save her, I refuse to accept that Winter is d—"

Weiss brought her hand to her mouth, and just bent over pushing her face into Winters chest sobbing. Jaune just sat there watching her, as he did so through the sobs he heard her mutter one phrase over and over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Jaune wasn't entirely sure who it was meant for, but he knew better than most that there was nothing anyone could do or say for Weiss right now. So instead he did the thing he was certain he knew how to do best, he just listened and kept watch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A late update, apologies for this one. Holidays got busy, but I'm back for the another update for the different tales of Jaune. This is the last story in this collection of one shots that I have for now, but I definitely want to continue to write more one shots using Jaune in the future. Though I might be cheating with this one since the draw for this one iss definitely more on Weiss and Winter than Jaune. Still yet Jaune's an interesting and enjoyable character to write and I'd enjoy trying to experiment with his character in other situations, since all three of these stories are somewhat similar. As always I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.

This story was originally posted in R/RWBYPrompts The Other Guys #6 the prompt:

Winter sacrifices herself to protect Weiss.(Definitely may have cheated on that idea somewhat. XD)


End file.
